


Home Is A Person

by Aviator39



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Future Shot, Introspection, One Shot, Romance, Undiscovered Country Doesn't Happen In This, public figures, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: "I love you." She murmured."I know."-----------He is her home.A one shot for a future story.





	Home Is A Person

Scared would be an understatement to describe her at the moment.

There’s always an undercurrent of insecurity to her swagger, the leftover remains of wondering if she really belonged in the circles she ran in: in the meetings, negotiations, and courtrooms.

Did she deserve to wield the power she had? The influence? The voice?

Her grandmother’s voice was always in the back of her mind.

_Keep up your appearances. No slacking. Tongue sharp._

It didn’t leave room for much outside of the professional and family. Not even when something soft came along to get tangled up in and soften her edges.

Carina didn’t know right away that she was in love. It was more as if she woke up one day and realized that she had been in love the entire time.

Of course, Carina knew she was pretty. She couldn’t count the number of articles that had commented on her looks before being she’d steered them in the direction of her work in the legal field; her successfully arguing a case in front of the Supreme Court at 23.

But then again, her looks were part of the problem. Being “pretty” meant she was always on edge.

Men and women were equally guilty; always seeing as some prize to be won and wanting her – hunting her – for reasons that only served themselves.

But then Carina had found a home. A home with gray eyes, an easy smile and a mind that could keep up with her own. This home kept the wolves and hyenas at bay; shutting the doors to create a space where she could just be herself.

Unlike other physical homes, Carina didn’t have to buy this one. It showed up on its own, in a way she would have never expected. It demanded nothing, sought nothing but her presence and molded itself to what she needed.

Carina had fallen. 

But only her family knew about her and her home, and they both knew it wouldn’t stay that way given who they were.

So there was one more step they had to take: appearing in public together at some significant event.

“We leave in ten.” Her home – her Trevor’s voice is soft, a gentle reminder.

Carina looked up from her thoughts, lips stained a merlot red. He was putting on his watch – a gift from her – and looking almost as apprehensive as she was.

“I’m worried.” She confessed, brushing her curls over one shoulder. “What if…”

The look he gave her quieted those meager demons, sending a surge of pride and strength through her.

No, he had never turned her legs to jello, made her heart tremble and flutter or made her swoon.

What he did, was make her feel so incredibly strong and brave, if she was being honest. Not that she wasn’t strong and brave before, but it was different with him.

She loved that about him.

Even when she didn’t get along with anyone – her father included, he was there, and she was fairly certain he would be there even if she didn’t need him anymore.

And she did need him…though she would never admit it out loud.

 _“I love you’s”_ fell from her lips easily enough. But, even if those other, tender words never slipped once past her lips, he would be there to pick up the slack.

“You’re incredible.” Carina smiled as she stood, smoothing out her gown.

Trevor smiled, the action lightening the circles beneath his eyes. He watched her silently adjust his tie, something she did out of habit now.

“I love you.” She murmured. 

“I know.”


End file.
